AKA Akatsuki
by Karinja-chan
Summary: A DeidaraAkatsuki tribute, and to their awesomeness. The truth to what really happened, and how Deidara has changed a girl named 'Haniki's life. Or, in other words, his long lost sister.


Hi, its me again, sorry I haven't been updating, real busy. So to distract you I'm giving you all another story to look at, and this one will have long chapters, I hope. (Everyone say yaaaaaaay) It is, even though it might not seem like it in this chapter, a Deidara tribute, mostly cause he's hot. (Fan girls go 'Un' lol) So, enjoy this chapter, and thank my aching arms.(Seriously, thank them!) And sorry if in this one I didn't characterize Sasuke and Naruto as well as I should've, but I couldn't think of another way to make it flow. Enjoy!

* * *

"If I hide among my endless rivers, flowing from my endless sea, will I, just maybe, find out who I may be?"

-Karinja-chan(aka Des)

The girl shakily opened the door to her new classroom, wondering what it would be like and how she'd handle it all. "H-Hello?"

"NARUTO YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!" Yelled a loud voice in her ear. Her natural senses of defense made her hand shoot up to stop, or destroy, the source of noise but hit the wrong target. "Ow ow ow!" Whimpered another blonde her age. "Watch it will you Sakura?! Wait, your not Sakura!" The boy said rubbing his injured cheek. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant Naruto. Your must be the new transfer student here. I'm your instructor, Iruka."

The girl looked up at Iruka with uneasy eyes but with a smile to distract it. "Konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei. I'm Haniki." She said politely with a bow. He nodded to her with a grin and then his face hardened as he turned back to the one he called 'Naruto'. "You, march, _now_!" Naruto glared at Iruka and then began walking away to find a seat. "Welcome, Honey tree." He muttered.

Haniki was surprised; most didn't know that 'Haniki' meant 'Honey tree'. "Well you can go find a seat anywhere you like, everyone here is pretty much friendly." Iruka commented.

Haniki began walking over with her books in hand to a group of girls who were crowding around a cute boy named 'Sasuke', whose name they continuously chanted.

"Me Sasu-san!! Let me sit beside you!"

"No me! Not that ugly mug!"

"I love your sweetie!"

"What? Shut up, Ino, pig!"

"You shut up billboard brow!"

She looked around, really needing to put her heavy book down before she dropped it, and that empty seat everyone was begging to sit in was too close to pass. Haniki didn't give a second thought about setting the book down and hopping into the seat.

Silence. Everyone seemed stunned and honestly, she couldn't care less. Sasuke blinked a couple times, figuring out what just happened. "Umm, did I say you could sit here? I'm supposed to pick newbie, so get it straight. Ladies, if you please?" Haniki didn't cower under the approaching shadows and menacing stares. "Touch me and pray you see tomorrow." She said flatly.

Sasuke let out a small snicker, when one of his fan girls _really_ wanted to sit beside him for one reason of another; they usually got their way. "I was talking to you, Sasuke Uchiha." She said as if reading his mind. "Really? How'd you know who I am?" She laughed like the girls weren't inching closer, which they were. "Its impossible not to, your fans won't shut up." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, but its not just here, everyone everywhere else is talking about me too."

Haniki didn't answer and raised a fist to the girls who were too close for comfort. "Ever encounter a bomb that could kill you?" The girls, confused, looked back and forth at one another. She opened her fist to reveal a fluttering little bird. They gasped. "How'd you do that?!" Haniki closed her fist over it and there was a chill in the air that breezed by as smoke began pouring out of any open spaces in it. More silence. She opened it and revealed ashes that poured out of her hand, meaning one thing, it had blown up in her fist.

"She killed it!"

_"I'm going to kill your face if you don't stop screaming."_ She thought darkly to herself before speaking, as her ears still sensitive from before. "It was a clay mold, and it exploded. Now leave me alone before I make you all a second example!" Unsure whether to back down or not, Iruka solved it for them. "Alright alright! Everyone sit down, class has already started!"

Sasuke stared intently at the girl through the corner of his eye, something about her didn't feel right, like something was about to happen. Iruka smiled up at Haniki after everyone was settled down. "Class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked, calling up to her. "No." She replied flatly once more, and averting contact with his eyes. "What-what? Ah its ok, don't be shy, just stand up and say your name and tell everyone a little about yourself." He said gently and nervously, trying to get the surprised stares drawn away from her.

Haniki knew what he was doing and sighed getting up. "My name is Haniki. I live here now because I cannot stay in the Village Hidden in the Rocks, where I have lived in my entire life. I…I'm not an orphan but…" She burst into tears and ran out the back door. Sasuke had a feeling it was coming. He wasn't an orphan either, but knew how she felt.


End file.
